oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Getting Started
Welcome to the Online Crisis League! First things first, join us on our Discord server by visiting this link. You can get started immediately by visiting the "how to get started" channel, or by following these instructions. Building a Nation First thing you will need to do is make a nation! Below is a current version of our Country Map, which lays out all currently assigned countries. Any country set as just a number is free to take! Once you've selected a position, please fill out our Nation Builder form. All information needed is there, and in the guide you can find within it. Below is a breakdown of each section: The Overview is what goes in the generic infobox on your nation’s wiki page, as well as the intro paragraphs on the top of the wiki page. Geography and climate: Although your nation’s position on the map is preselected, geography and climate is generally speaking up to you to decide. Please keep in mind basic elements such as location near the equator, closeness to the poles, etc. Geography can range as far as it does in the United States. Government and Politics includes 3 main items – Type of Government, Ruler of Government, and Government Officers. The first two are pretty self-explanatory again, but the latter needs explanation. As the ruler of your nation, you cannot rule every aspect of your society. As such, you have a group of “State Officers”, which carry out your will across the land. A central component to your government’s functioning will be giving orders to each of your Officers. You may appoint additional officers, and rename any of their titles. However, the ones included here must be filled as per the descriptions. Demographics: very basic structure of the population. You can get into more detail be describing where geographically each group is located, but remember the general rule: your nation’s race is the majority population. You may have minorities (up to 30% of the population) but the rest is your selected race. However, in some cases, there are multiple races within one nation (as per the Cultures Map). In those cases, mods will approve of higher minority populations according to the landmass of each race in your nation. Specializations: You may choose three specializations for your nation. Consider these your main trading goods, and what your nation is world renowned for! Below is a list of the available specializations. Culture and Society: This is the one optional section of them all. You can choose to leave it blank, in which case the basic culture and societal framework of your species will be used. Or you can get detailed. Just remember what is your main race! Having an elvish society would likely mean a lack of a large mining industry! Building a Ruler The second step you will want to do is to create you own ruler. Creating your ruler is fairly straightforward, and you can start by visiting this link. All information needed is there in the builder! Learning About the Game From here, its time to learn about the game. Go back to the Rione Portal and start checking out each mechanic. Before you start playing, you should have a thorough understanding of everything. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to tag the Administrator group in Discord.